Strange Worlds
by Princess Furret
Summary: Yoko's always had bad luck on the seas, but she loves being a treasure hunter. So when she finds the famous treasure map to Donner's Main, she lands straight into a situation that could show that her bad luck, can make her quite lucky. Like A Boy rewrite. AceXOC


So the old version of Strange Worlds sort of pissed me off. I disliked it because it seemed mary-sueish the more I reread it and went through my ideas. So here is a better version that hopefully will be more entertaining. So please tell me what you think of this!

* * *

_Strange Worlds_  
**Chapter 1**

For being in the Grandline, the waves were quite gentle and easy going. A young girl was lying in a small boat, big enough for her to live in comfortably but small and surprisingly still in one piece after facing so many Grandline storms. Her hand was in the water, enjoying the cool feeling on her tanned skin. This small touch was her only enjoyment at the time; her boredom was getting the better of her. She stared at the blank sky with an equally blank face. A loud sigh came out as she sat up. Blood rushed to her head, making her a bit dizzy but she ignored the feeling.

Shaking her hands of the water, she dried it off on a tight fitting beige tank top. The young girl was Yoko, a nineteen year old self-declared treasure hunter who had no luck in the field. She could never find a treasure map or when she happened upon treasure on accident, someone stole it from her. She wasn't the best at defending her treasure, especially when groups of people were against her, it wasn't worth her death.

She picked up an apple that was lying in a pile of food on her deck. She knew that she should bring it into her cabin where it wouldn't get wet but that was a matter to wait for another time. She took a bite of the red apple, wiping juice off of her chin. "What a boring day." She said. "Wouldn't hurt to have something exciting happen, would it?" she asked the sky. For several minutes, the brown haired girl simply stared at the sky. A light thumbing against the side of her dinghy got her attention. Looking over the right side, Yoko spotted a small bottle, hitting her boat due to the gentle waves. Curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up.

The bottle was corked tightly and had a greenish color to it. The label was faded almost completely from sun and water but was still yellow and had the slight pattern from the alcohol brand it was. The inside had a bit of water as well as sand and a rolled up piece of paper. A wide smile grew on her small face when she saw the paper. Though curled up to where the contents were on the inside, the corner that was sticking up showed the grid of a map. She dried it off with a towel and attempted to yank open the bottle. The cork would not come out, even with the visible water wedged between the cork and the bottle lip. With frustration, she continued to pull; after a few seconds of grunts, her fingers slipped, slamming her elbow into the edge of her boat.

"Goddammit!" she shouted, hugging her aching elbow. Out of frustration, the brunette slammed the slim part of the bottle against the other seat in the dinghy. The solid hit shattered the top of the bottle. The green glass went everywhere and Yoko made another note to clean that up. She slipped a finger into the bottle and pulled at the paper. With the wet bottom, the paper did not move and she did not wish to risk ripping the map. Yoko tipped the bottle upside down and tapped the bottom, releasing all of the water. After several taps, the paper loosened from the wet sand. Once again she attempted to pull the map out. Cutting her fingers slightly, she managed to pull the paper out.

Yoko licked her minor wounds and bandaged them quickly to prevent blood on her map. After the job was done, she opened the map flat on a seat; after properly tossing the bottle back into the ocean. The map showed a large island; it was old, at least forty years from the wear of the paper and the faded ocean lines. She scanned it carefully. The top of the map wrote out the treasures' name in a detailed banner, donned with a cross bone and skull. 'Donner's Main' was what it read, a famous treasure by a notorious pirate who battled Whitebeard, Shiki and Roger in their youth.

"The legendary map of a famous pirate falls into the hands of a poor treasure hunter." Yoko said with a large grin. "Now what are the chances of that?"

The young girl was about to celebrate her new found treasure map when the signs of a storm started to brew. Being on her own, Yoko had navigational skills but she always seemed to get caught in a Grandline cyclone right when she lets her guard down. "I am so cursed." She shouted to the sky which was starting to turn a grey-green color.

As lightning struck, the girl tossed her food and map into her cabin. Rain poured down on her, soaking her straight away. Her long hair plastered to her neck and back, getting in her way. She immediately tied it into a low ponytail and went to work. The log post on her wrist started pointing in the opposite direction she was going; straight into the cyclone. "Oh fuck you." She shouted to the magnetic compass. The young treasure hunter started moving the rudder against the waves which sucked towards the gathering winds. Continuing to curse out as the dinghy was sucking in closer; Yoko realized that she only had one choice left.

Yoko rushed into her cabin, stepping on whatever was on her dirty floor. She went to a dresser. Several of the drawers were open with random items sticking out. She opened the top drawer and started shoveling through it; tossing papers and items out at random and not caring if anything got broken. The ship rocked as she couldn't find what she was looking for. With more cursing the brunette dug through more drawers and piles of loose items.

After throwing even the sheets off of her bed, she found the small red shell under her pillow. With a happy yip and remembering that she had put it there to remember where it was, Yoko bolted outside, grabbing a glove on her way. She quickly put the glove on and shoved the shell inside of it. Running to the back of the dinghy, Yoko put her hand out, braced herself and slammed it against the rushing waves. A loud bang could be heard as the small boat was rushed out of the water with a blast of air. Yoko's scream of pain disappeared in the loud sound as she was flung against the cabin. Her head slammed against it and she slid down to the deck.

After half a minute in the air and roughly a mile away from the cyclone, the dinghy landed in the water, skipping a few times and soaking Yoko again. After the ship stopped in the calm water, she sat up, holding her arm. The shell that was now steaming in her glove was a reject dial which she found from a dealer years ago. Though she could use it, the pain it brought her was horrible.

Yoko stood up, a bit woozy, and held her injured arm. She wobbled to the door of her cabin and entered it. Finding her harness, Yoko rested her left arm in it to prevent any damage. She put the shell back in the drawer she originally thought it was in. Looking at the mess of her room, Yoko just tossed her sheets back onto her bed and looked for her map.

She found the old piece of paper with her food stock. She picked it up and placed it on a nearly cleared round wooden table. She picked up the chair which had fallen and sat down. She looked around and found her plume and ink jar on the floor. Placing those carefully on her desk, Yoko started to get used to the rocking of the ship on the gentle waves. Right now she did not care if she was going in the right direction simply because she had no right direction.

The map did not have an island name which was quite obvious to her. Though she couldn't get most of the treasures she found, Yoko was no dummy when it came to maps. The island was well illustrated and accurately drawn. The island was summer with tropical plants and a lush forest. It was divided in half by a large river that was down a cliff and seemed to have a large lake in the upper corner. A decorated X was placed onto the lake. The elevation of the island was high, indicating that was either a small mountain range or a couple of large mountains. From what she could tell, the map was not of an island that she could remember.

"I need to go map hunting." She sighed. There was a slight familiarity to the map but she could not place her finger on it. Knowing her luck on the sea, Yoko decided to wait for her search until she was docked at an island to do her search. She stood up and went to a dresser that was perfectly neat, the only thing in her room that was clean and tidy. She opened the top drawer and picked out a simple eternal post. It read Malabi, a small island where she could study her maps without an issue.

She locked away the map in a safe that held the little bit of treasure she had left for funds. Yoko looked at the small amount of gold and bills, this was a treasure she needed to get. Locking the safe, she left her cabin and placed the eternal post on her deck. She pulled down her main sail and went to the wheel. Picking up her post again, Yoko spun the wheel towards the direction she needed to go.

(*A*)

Several weeks passed on the sea and nothing much happened. Beside the usual Sea King attack, storms and avoiding pirates, Yoko's bad luck on the sea did not damage her much. Just under a month had passed since she found the map and nobody had come to steal it, making her happy that rumors didn't just pop up on the sea. She managed to dock at the island easily, avoiding large pirate ships and even the marine ship she saw on the island. Years of experience had taught Yoko one thing, marines are not to be trusted, especially with pirate treasure.

Having arrived in the late morning, Yoko took no time in delaying her studies. She locked the door to her cabin and immediately got to work on figuring out if she had a map to the island she wanted. She pulled out a large book which held the maps she had visited. With the familiarity to treasure map, she thought that she had possibly visited the island before. However, after several hours of glancing through the maps of islands she had visited during the last ten years of her traveling, she proved that it wasn't one she had gone to before. With a small sigh, she moved on to maps that she had collected for the sake of having them.

Yoko placed her first map on the table, right next to her treasure map. Any map that looked remotely similar to the roundish island with her treasure map was studied. The treasure map was old; a current map could look completely different but still be the same island. She looked carefully through all of her maps over the course of three days. She avoided going out the best she could. When she did, just to get some fresh air, she could feel eyes on her from both pirates and marines. Her actions possibly seemed suspicious since it was her alone and she was obviously hiding something as she slinked away from people.

Noticing that her food was starting to disappear, Yoko knew she had to get food. Taking some of her spare money that was left and locking up her map, she risked going to town. Shoving her hands into her pant pockets, Yoko kept her hands tightened around the few coins and bills she had on her. She could feel eyes go against her neck as she left her ship. Not even a block away, Yoko could hear people on her small boat and she became nervous.

With a knot in her stomach, she jogged to the market. Buying the bare necessities of her food; water, bread, apples, salted fish and cheese, she rushed back to her ship. When she got back, it was obvious that her cabin was broken in to. The lock on the door was broken and she could see that her property had been tossed into piles like someone was shuffling through everything. Her save had been hit with a crowbar which was lying down, broken in half, on her floor. She picked it up and tossed it out an open window. The splash could be heard and she opened up the lock, finding her map perfectly safe inside of it.

Yoko sighed happily and then heard a thump behind her. Yoko looked over her shoulder and spotted two men standing on her deck. They were both large, dressed like typical pirates and had a saber in each hand. Their arms donned the tattoo of a pirate crew who Yoko did not want to mess with.

"Damn my luck." She muttered. One man took a step towards her and Yoko tossed the map into her safe, locking it. "I know pirates aren't the most polite people but at least knock before entering when the door is unlocked."

One man chuckled. "Listen lass, we aren't going to hurt you, just hand over the map gently, we know you have it."

"How is it that I've had the map for barely a month, most of that time I was on the ocean and you already know that I have it and what it is?" Yoko asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We saw you messing with it through the window." The other said simply. "Look, that treasure holds something that belongs to our captain, you don't want to make an enemy out of him, now would you?"

"I dislike being the enemy of anyone, but my life depends on this treasure." Yoko stated bluntly, getting into a defensive position. Her movement caused the men to get defensive as well. Yoko moved down to where she remembered the crowbar being, only to remember a little too late that she had tossed it out of her cabin.

Before she could correct herself, the first man to have stepped in charged her right into the wall. Coughing as she felt the impact, Yoko started to kick. "Let go dammit!" she shouted, kicking his arms and chest. While she struggled in vain against a man over three times her size, the other picked up her two hundred pound safe with ease.

"Should we bring her with us?" the man holding her down asked. The other shrugged.

"She seems to know something about this map so it couldn't hurt." The one carrying her safe said.

The man holding her nodded and dropped Yoko on the ground. Before she could get away, the man tied her up with some loose rope she had hanging around the cabin in case of an emergency. The man tied her tightly, making it hard for her to even move, but enough so she could breathe and have circulation. "Comfortable?" he asked her, sounding like her truly meant it.

"Peachy." Yoko smiled.

The man smiled back and stood up her. He pushed her from behind, forcing Yoko to follow behind the man holding her safe. She walked without much reluctance, knowing that it was better this way. She knew that struggling would just cause trouble for her later on.

The ship that she was going to was right next to hers. She glanced up at the large ship that was big even compared to many full sized pirates ships, but Yoko knew this was not the main fleet, just a side ship for the large crew of the Whitebeard pirates. She sighed and cursed under her breath at her bad luck once more and let them lead her to the decks. The crew all looked at her, some questioning if she was biting and others asked if they had gotten the map. The men shrugged and laughed at the jokes of friends but kept leading the treasure hunter to a tallish man with blonde hair and a dark tan.

The first man placed the two foot tall safe down and the one leading Yoko sat her on top of him. "We brought the map, Commander Marco." The one leading Yoko said. "Well, the safe and the girl who can open it."

The blonde haired man named Marco turned to them and stared at Yoko with half-lidded eyes. He stood in a comfortable position, leaning on one leg with a purple collared shirt that was opened, dark blue capris and a light blue sash decorated with a gold and emerald belt. He looked Yoko up and down, seeing a rough looking girl in dark brown shorts, a tight beige tank top and a gold painted belt.

"Why did you bring the girl here, we only need the map, yoi." Marco asked his men.

"She locked it up in the safe and she knows something about." One man said. "She could be beneficial."

Marco looked at Yoko again. The girl was yawning in boredom, waiting for her sentence. The commander gave a sigh and waved the men off; the two walked off. Marco leaned down, setting one knee on the deck, his eye level right under Yoko's. "I'm sorry for how rough the men were with you." He said, undoing the ropes. As soon as she felt the thick ropes slack, Yoko slipped out and rubbed her arms.

"I don't expect quality treatment from pirates." She said simply. "Though I do expect a reason for stealing my map."

Marco nodded, finding it fair. "The man who left that treasure behind stole something from our captain and we want it back. However, Donner put his map in a bottle and left it for the sea." He explained. "To be honest, we were amazed to even spot his map in your cabin."

"Why were you even spying into my cabin?" Yoko asked.

"Because some of the men on this crew have no manners." He said simply. Yoko gave an accepting shrug to that. "We simply want the item that belongs to our captain."

"So you bring me here smidgeon tight in rope, why?" she asked.

"Because you seem to have an idea on where the map leads to." He said. "And you happen to have a safe that cannot be opened easily without risk to damaging the map. So we would appreciate it if you could open it."

Yoko frowned for a bit and started thinking about her possibilities. She hadn't asked him what would happen if she refused simply because she didn't want to know. "You simply want that one item, right?" Yoko asked. Marco gave her a simple nod. "Then let's make a bargain."

"I'm listening." Marco said. He didn't like being played but making a deal would be another story.

"I'll help you get to the treasure, you get the item you want and I get the rest." She said. "And if it's more than what my ship can carry, you get whatever is left over." Bargaining with a pirate's weakness was pretty easy when it involved money.

Marco thought for a few seconds. "Deal." He said simply. "We start discussing tonight after dinner. Until then, I'll take you to a room to yourself."

* * *

The next chapter should be up soon since it's already half way written. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
